


Day 4: Impaling

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amused Tony Stark, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Impaling, Parker Luck, Poor Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: "What the heck? Do you evernothurt yourself in some way?""Sorry," Peter replied sheepishly. "But to be fair, I was sleepwalking when I clocked my head last week, so that doesn't count.""Oh yeah, and shall we just forget how you tripped getting out of my car on Monday? Let's face it - you're a walking accident."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Kudos: 82





	Day 4: Impaling

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** : blood
> 
> So, I will admit that I have no idea what happened with this prompt. I had intended it to be bloody and angsty and filled with pain, but this happened while I was trying to cheer myself up about the end of summer break. It's more like h/c than whump, but whatever 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

“Need any help, Pete?” Tony asked, glancing up from his phone from where he was sitting on Peter and May’s couch in their apartment.

“Nah, I’m good!” Peter called from the kitchen. “I can handle a little cooking." He turned his attention to the pasta simmering in the pot, humming one of his new favourite songs. 

Satisfied that the pasta wasn't sticking to the pot, Peter rinsed out a carton of tomatoes and brought out a chopping board. He sharpened the knife, picked up the first plump, rosy cherry tomato and deftly chopped it into quarters. 

"What's that song you're humming?" Tony suddenly asked. His mentee hesitated a moment, wondering if it was better to tell the truth and possibly embarrass himself or dodge the question. He knew that Tony would persist in asking if he really wanted to know, so he complied. "Just Like You by Alec Benjamin."

A few moments later, Tony hummed in approval. "It's very sweet," he said, his voice soft. "Sounds like something you'd write." 

Peter coughed. "Thank you, Mr. Stark. I really like the lyrics." He paused. "Not that we argue a lot," he said hurriedly. "I mean, we disagree on some things but it always blows over quickly. You do tease me dreadfully, though." 

"Did you just compare us to song lyrics, kid?" Tony asked in amusement. 

"No..yes...maybe?" Peter cleared his throat and turned his back to the living room. "Please don't tell anyone about that." 

Tony crossed his fingers. "No promises."

With a sigh, Peter returned to cutting tomatoes. He had just paused to reach for another tomato, knife blade angled out and towards him in his left hand, when he heard a hissing noise from the stove and a small something hurtled towards him and hit the back of his neck. The boiling piece of shell pasta burned like lava on his skin.

Peter yelped, his reflexes causing him to jerk away from the direction of the projectile. His involuntary jump to the side brought him unknowingly into the direction path of the knife. A sharp pain ripped into his side and Peter fell forward onto the counter. "Oh, _shoot_."

"Language!" chastised Tony with a laugh from around the corner. "Did the pot boil?"

"Yeah," hissed Peter, knuckles turning white as he looked at the trail of blood running down his shirt. The boiling and spitting pot was at the back of his mind right now. "Um...I also might have accidentally impaled myself?"

Tony's laughter died. "What? You're joking, right?"

"Nope," Peter said, trying to breathe normally.

A cushion fell to the ground as Tony leapt off the couch and ran into the kitchen. "What the heck, Pete?" he said incredulously, grabbing a tea towel and pressing it against the wound. "Do you ever _not_ hurt yourself in some way?"

"Sorry," Peter replied sheepishly. "But to be fair, I was sleepwalking when I clocked my head last week, so that doesn't count." 

"Oh yeah, and shall we just forget how you tripped getting out of my car on Monday? Let's face it - you're a walking accident."

"Not fair," Peter grumbled good naturedly, but he hissed in pain as Tony's fingers brushed against the handle of the knife. 

"It's not a long blade, so lucky for you, it didn't go in very deep or rupture anything," Tony said. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to pull it out, and that's gonna hurt."

Peter nodded, taking a deep breath and leaning most of his weight on the counter. His forehead furrowed and he couldn't bite back a scream as Tony gripped the handle of the knife and swiftly pulled it out.

"It's okay, all done," Tony soothed, pressing a new tea towel to Peter's wound. "It will stop bleeding soon with your enhanced healing, so how about you go sit on the couch while I finish cooking dinner? May will be here soon."

"Fine," Peter conceded with a smile, settling onto the couch with an exhaled oooof of air. "Darn Parker Luck."

Tony chuckled as he poured water into the pasta pot and turned on one of his and Peter's favourite Spotify playlists. "You said it, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys, and see ya tomorrow!! ✌🤙


End file.
